Attraction to Gravity
by i heart kellan
Summary: Leah and Sam used to be high school sweethearts, but broke up when Leah walked in and saw Sam and Emily going at it. It's been years and she has avoided talking to both of them because she's moved into town with her best friend, Embry. What happens when Embry has his eyes set on the beautiful Emily Young? Will Sam and Leah get that second chance?


Leah and Sam used to be high school sweethearts, but broke up when Leah walked in and saw Sam and Emily going at it. It's been years and she has avoided talking to both of them because she's moved into town with her best friend, Embry. What happens when Embry has his eyes set on the beautiful Emily Young? Will Sam and Leah get that second chance?

A/N: So, I haven't done a Twilight story featuring the characters from La Push in quite a while. I am a huge shipper for Sam and Leah, along with Emily and Embry. I hope people enjoy this. I wrote this when Cox Internet went out, so I had lots of time to think. Haha. Remember, if you read, leave me reviews.

 **LPOV**

I didn't even understand why I was even here. La Push really wasn't that great the more I thought about it but, I missed my mother and my baby brother. The last time I had been here had been over five years ago when I caught Sam fucking my slutty cousin. I couldn't believe even a day after our breakup that he hadn't wasted any time with getting his rocks on. We broke up because I hadn't been ready to have sex. I had been a virgin at the time.

"What are you thinking about now?"

I looked over at Embry, who had just moved his headphones from his ears to his neck to listen to whatever was on my mind. He always had the radio on. It was actually how we met. We met at a local club where he was the DJ.

"Nothin', really."

He stared at me. "Emily."

"Fine," I grumbled as we walked into the grocery store and Embry grabbed a cart. "I was just thinking about how Sam fucked my cousin."

Embry's eyes widened in surprise, shaking his head at my choice of words. "Why would you be thinking about that dreadful time, Leah? Have you still not moved on from him?"

"We were together from middle school all the way until graduation. What do you expect from me?" I asked him as I threw a head of lettuce into the basket.

"I don't know," Embry said with a shake of his head, putting his iPod into his pocket. "I mean, you ignored both of their text messages, deleted their voicemails, and hit the ignore button any time the two would try to call you."

"What else do you expect me to do, Embry? My cousin fucked my boyfriend!"

"Apparently, he was your ex."

I shot him a glare as I put the bananas in the front of the basket with the strawberries he put into the basket.

"Okay!" he groaned as he held up his hands, as if in defense. "But Leah, she never met him before…"

"His name was Sam…"

"There are a lot of Sam's in the world," Embry protested as we walked down the spice aisle after we grabbed a few more vegetable items.

I hated it when he was right. Apparently, the two had met at a bookstore when Sam was trying to find a book to read. It was annoying because I hated how they met or the fact that they actually had sex. I was so livid about what they did, but in reality, the two of us had broken up because I wasn't ready to have sex yet. I had wanted my first time to be special. My first time had been horrible, actually.

"I hate you," I huffed out as my eyes looked away from him as we continued to shop while Embry laughed.

 **SPOV**

"So… your sister's back?"

Seth looked at me with a glare. "Yeah, Leah's back, but what's it to you? It's not like she'd give you a chance after what you and my cousin did to her."

"It's really none of your business, man…"

"When it involves my older sister, it is _my_ business."

"C'mon, Seth, they were broken up."

As I looked over at Jake, I shook my head. This whole situation was a mess. When I heard that Leah was back in town with a guy, I wasn't pleased. I also heard that the guy was nothing but a friend, but I wasn't sure what to say or what to do, really. I had hurt Leah so bad and I wasn't sure if we could even be friends because of what I had done.

"If you fuckin' hurt her, you're a dead man. Alpha or not, I don't fucking care," Seth growled low in his throat before he stormed off, slamming the front door of his house.

I flinched at his action. The wolf in me growled at Seth's words, but I held my ground. I couldn't even be upset about it because I didn't blame him. If I was in his spot, I would probably say the same thing. I walked alongside with Jake and bit my lip.

"H-How does she look?"

"Hot as fuck."

I frowned at Jake's words and he laughed.

"Dude, it's been five years. She's all woman now and she's not as skinny as a rail. She's got curves. She's got an ass and her breasts… well, they're fuller than when she was in high school."

"Jacob!" I growled as I slapped him on the arm, shaking my head. "That's Leah you're talking about."

Jacob grinned, flashing me a cocky grin. "I know."

"Fuck you."

"Eh, you're really not my type."

"Jacob, I swear… if you don't stop, I'm going to kick your fucking ass."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try. You're such a _girl_."

I turned my head and that's when I saw her. She was the most stunning woman I had ever seen in my entire life, more beautiful than any woman I had ever seen. In my eyes, she was perfect. She had a curvaceous body, considered to be plus size. I just wanted to grab hold of her. When we were seventeen, I had imprinted on her, but she had denied it because she wasn't a shifter. I could smell the wolf in both this guy named Embry and her.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Embry."

"Why? Because I ate the cookies," Embry snickered with a shake of his head.

"It was the cupcakes you ate and they were red velvet. They weren't for you…"

"Who were they for if they weren't for me? It's not like you have a boyfriend."

"It was for my mother and Seth. Now, I have to make a new batch because your greedy ass couldn't help himself…"

"Aww, Leah. Are you really upset with me?"

Before she answered, she turned her head, and her eyes landed on both Jacob and me. Ah, shit, she didn't look happy, or maybe it was just me.

"Hello, Leah."

 **LPOV**

Holy hell, Sam looked really good – too good! I bit my lip as I was upset at seeing Sam this soon. He was the Alpha of the wolves in this area and I wanted nothing to do with that. I wanted to be on my own just like Embry wanted to be.

"Jake… Sam."

"It's good to see you, Leah," Jake said with a nod, flashing a warm smile in my direction.

"Since Leah has such bad manners," Embry rolled his eyes as he bumped his shoulder against mine. "I'm Embry, who happens to be Leah's best friend."

"It's going to be ex-best friend if you keep eating my shit, Embry. I swear if you –"

"What are you going to do? You're just a girl that's weaker than me and you know it."

I smirked at Embry and then pushed him to the ground, standing over him. "Who's the _girl_ now?"

"Now, children…" Jake began, laughter leaving his lips as he watched Embry pull me on top of him, making me make an 'oomph' sound.

I scowled as I looked down at Embry, shaking my head in aggravation when I saw the smirk that spread across his handsome face. He was my best friend, who had eaten all twelve, large cupcakes I had made for my mother and brother. I could never stay mad at him for too long, though, and he knew it without a doubt.

"You're an ass, Embry Call," I grumbled as I stood on to my feet with Embry's ass in my face. "But I still love you, unfortunately."

Embry grinned broadly and then turned to Sam and Jake. He always loved being the center of attention. It was why he was a DJ. When it came to girls, though, he treated them like the queens like they were. The women he would date would get all of his attention and that was the way it was supposed to be.

"Are you two always like this?"

Hearing Jake's words, I bit my lip as I stared at him. What did he even mean by that?

"Yeah, we are. She's like a sister to me," Embry said with a smile, gripping my arm, linking our arms together, and he looked at Sam. "You're the same Sam that fucked her cousin, aren't you?"

"Embry, what the hell is the matter with you?" I asked with shock written across my face, staring over at Sam. "I hope you know you don't have to answer him. He has no filter."

"It's okay, Leah. He's protective of you and your friendship means a hell of a lot to him," he said with a small smile in my direction, turning his gaze away from me to Embry. "To answer you, I am the same Sam that fucked Emily Young."

I cringed at his words. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I wished so hard that I hadn't come to Sam's place to give him another chance just to watch him plowing deeply into my experienced cousin. I wanted to strangle Emily that day. I hadn't been as developed as I am right now. I didn't have curves back when I was seventeen, I was so skinny and flat chested. It still surprised me that Sam had wanted me out of all the girls at La Push High because I really hadn't thought that highly of myself.

"I can't even fault you because like I told Leah, you two were broken up."

I glared at Embry and shook my head. "Will you stop? You owe me a box of red velvet mix since you can't help yourself."

"You bake?" Jake asked with interest shining inside of his dark eyes, glancing over at me and then to Embry with a smirk. "The last time I remember, you burned a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Shut up or you're next," I said with a jaw dropping growl that left my lips.

"Oh, it's so good to have you home. We need more women around here that know how to make us wolves very happy," Jake said with a grin as he gave Sam a little push. "Maybe we'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sure," I said as I watched the two of them walk in the other direction.

 **SPOV**

I couldn't believe she was home, but I didn't know why Jake had pushed me in the other direction. I wanted to talk to Leah more than anything. She was so fucking beautiful. The way she moved so easily around Embry, it made me jealous, but I could tell that there was nothing but a friendship between the two. I just hoped that there was a way I could make things so much better.

"Can you tell me why we left? I wanted to talk to her, Jake. I _need_ to talk to her."

"I know. I just think that if you talk to her right now, it's not going to be good. Besides, when the two of you talk, don't you feel like it should be behind closed doors?"

I sighed. I hated it when he was right. "I fucking hate you."

Jake laughed. "I love you too, man."

"These are to die for."

As the guys shoved more pastries into their mouth, I saw the way that Leah's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Ever since everyone found out that Leah was back and that she knew her away around the kitchen, she'd been the one cooking food for the wolves when we went on our daily watches or runs. She wasn't set on joining the pack. As much as I hated it, I totally understood and respected her decision. Some of the wolves didn't and wouldn't the more I thought about it.

" _Can't you make her join the pack?"_

" _I could… but I'm not going to stoop that low."_

" _Is it because you two have history?" asked another wolf._

 _I glared at them, watching them back down. "Not that it's any of your business, but no, that's not it at all."_

"Who taught you to cook?" Paul asked as he leaned against the counter, moaning at the oatmeal raisin cookie melting in his mouth.

"After I left Washington, I went to a culinary school. It was fun, actually," she said with a small smile as she picked at the skin of her pastry where Embry grabbed it from her plate. "Hey, that was mine."

"You pushed it to the side. I assumed you weren't going to eat it, Leah," Embry said with a grin, earning a punch in the arm. "Awe, I'm sorry, babe."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your babe."

A few snickers left a few of the guys mouths in the kitchen and I shook my head. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and I knew a part of it had to do with the imprint. The only one that knew about it was Jake and that's the way I wanted it until Leah found out from me. I just wasn't sure how to tell her.

"So, Embry, what do you do?" I asked with curiosity as I looked over at him.

"I've always been into the whole music business. For the moment, I DJ at a few local clubs in Washington to pass time. That is when I'm not working at the bakery with Leah."

"Bakery?" I asked with interest in my eyes.

Leah blushed as Embry carried on. "Yeah, Leah owns her own bakery."

"What's it called?" Jake asked as he took a bite of his chicken.

"With my help, it's called _Wolves Delights_. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"No shit," Jake coughed out as he stared at Leah before looking over at me. "That's the new bakery I told you about."

"Is it the one with the chocolate fudge and the peanut butter and chocolate pastries?" I asked with a shrug.

Jake grinned and nodded before turning his attention to Leah. "I love your bakery, Leah. You can definitely bake your ass off for sure."

Leah giggled. "Thanks, Jake."

"No problem. I hope that means I get a wolf discount," Jake said with a laugh, finishing the chicken on his plate before grabbing a red velvet cupcake on the saucer from a clean plate.

"You're hilarious. Leah doesn't do discounts, not even for me, and I'm her damn brother."

Everyone laughed.

"So, how's that imprint going with Renesmee?" Seth suddenly asked Jake with interest.

"It's… different. I mean, she's growing so fast – rapidly fast."

Leah raised an eyebrow at Jake's words.

"Renesmee is the offspring of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Bella was human when Edward got her pregnant. We never knew that vampires could have babies. Renesmee is a hybrid and she's also the one that Jake imprinted on."

"How'd that go?"

Jake cringed. "Bella tried to come after me."

"What do you mean?" Embry asked suddenly, taking a sip of water from the water bottle in front of him.

"I nicknamed Renesmee Nessie, and well, all hell broke loose."

"Did anyone get hurt?" Leah asked with curiosity.

Everyone got quiet and turned to Seth.

Leah frowned, anger rolling within her. "She hurt you."

"She did because she was coming after Jake and I jumped before she could do any harm. When Bella found out she hurt me, she wasn't pleased. She was also a newly turned vampire, so she was a mess with her hunger and being a new mother."

I could tell that Leah wasn't pleased, but she understood the situation. "I don't like that she hurt you, Seth. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Leah," Seth began with a grin. "I know how you get when anyone hurts me, whether it's an accident or not. I didn't need you to act all crazy when I am old enough to take care of myself."

"You're still my baby brother whether you like or not. You're family."

Seth scowled. "Whatever. You're still a pain in my ass, Leah. You made not be as scrawny as you once were, but that doesn't change anything."

Seeing that smile on Leah's face, I just wanted to pull her in my arms. But I know if I did that, things would be horrible because she would probably slap me for laying a hand on her, let alone kissing her. I smirked at the thought and simply shook my head. Leah was my whole reason for existence in this world. I just wasn't sure how she would even react to me being the man for her.

All I knew was I wanted us to get back what we once had. I just knew that it was going to take hard work and time to get to that point again. Honestly, I wanted a brand new start. We were older and more mature than when we were teenagers. I wanted my mark on her. I wanted her to share the same tribal mark that my other pack members had on their forearms. I was a greedy bastard, but I didn't care. I needed this woman in my life.

Before I could utter another word out, the kitchen door flew open. The woman that I had slept with was right here. Emily Young was here and Embry Call just imprinted on her from the look on his face.


End file.
